The Winchester Sister
by jvbeall1998
Summary: Brianna was found by the Winchester's several years ago when her parents had been possessed by w she lives with the brothers. She is like a sister to the boys, and then one day something big happens. (Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. How it All Began

"You know what to do if one of them tries to attack you?" Dean asked for the umpteenth time.

Brianna rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid."

She stuffed you her gun into her purse as Dean continued to hover over her, "And you know the signal? Because if you don't show us the signal, you could be stuck in there."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Dean. I know what to do. It's not my first hunt."

"But it IS your first hunt alone," he continued to argue.

"Not the entire thing, only the beginning."

"Yeah... but-"

"Dean," Sam cut him off, "Bri will be fine. She knows the drill. Besides, I'm pretty sure she is a better fighter than both of us."

As they were saying this, Brianna, or Bri to those who know her, started running around the bunker, looking for for her left shoe. "Find my shoe!" she commanded the boys as she ran over to the bathroom, trying to fix her makeup and hair.

"Which shoe?" Sam asked.

She stuck her right boot-clad leg outside the bathroom, balancing on her left foot. "This one," she said, meaning her black leather boots.

"I believe that I have found the boot," said a deep voice beside her. jumped to see Castiel holding up the boot.

"Thanks Cas," she said as she put the boot on with one hand, while holding her shoulder-length black hair in place with the other.

"You are welcome," he said as he stalked out of the bathroom.

She finished with her hair, and quickly put on your makeup. Then she ran out of the bathroom, grabbing her leather jacket on the way. She turned back, realizing she had left yourher purse, to see Dean holding it out for her. "Thanks Dean!" she said.

"What's the hurry?" he asked.

"Well I want to get there before the vamps to scope the place out."

"Smart."

"I know, SHOTGUN!" she called out, running for the front seat.

Sam gave Bri an annoyed look, but she just stuck her tongue out at him, acting like the annoying little sister she was. Almost.  
(~~~Flashback~~~)  
A couple of years ago her parents had been possessed by demons she had been fifteen at the time. She had been hiding in the hall closet from them, peeking out of the key hole in the ancient door knob as they searched for her, planning to do who knows what to her. She had known there was something wrong with them, and didn't trust them. Soon Dean and Sam burst in through the back door. Dean quickly had stuck Bri's dad with a blade, causing him to light up a strange orange color. She stepped back, trying to get the image out of her head and not scream. Unfortunately she got tangled in a coat, and fell forward. Her head made a thud. Sam had come to see what the noise as she heard Dean "take care" of her mother.

"Dean, did you hear that?" Sam had asked his brother.

"I was kinda busy."

"It was a thump," Sam said, "and it came from over here," he said approaching the closet.

She quickly jumped up and ran out the door, not paying attention to the two hunters behind her. The hunters weren't the only things she hadn't been watching, she had forgotten about the lamp her parents had shattered on the floor, and tripped over the shade cutting her hands on the shards in the process. She tried to get up, but Dean was on her in a second.

"What are you?" he asked, knife ready.

"H-human?" she told him not sure why he was asking.

"Don't play games with me," he growled, shoving her closer to the ground.

She grimaced as the lamp shards dug into her skin.

"Dean. I think she's being honest," Sam said.

"Yeah and what makes you think that?" Dean asked.

"Well first off, Demons don't cry, and secondly those demons had been looking for something. It was probably her, considering the fact that she was hiding." Sam said in her defense. Dean grumbled before helping her up.

"Why did you kill my parents?" she asked as she looked to see her parents lying motionless on the ground.

"Why don't you come with us and we can explain," Sam said.

"Not a chance in hell."

"Fair enough. I'll go get the first aid kit from the car," Sam said noticing her bleeding arms, "Dean here will explain the situation to you."

Sam was out the back door, and Dean started to explain what had happened with your parents. He had explained that they had already been dead in their bodies before Dean had stabbed them. Something the demons had done to them. Sam came back with the supplies. She began to clean her cuts herself, not allowing any of the brothers to help.

"What do I do now?" Bri asked them in a weak voice.

"Do you have any family?"Dean asked.

"My parents were only children and their parents are either dead or in a nursing home."

"Family friends?" Dean tried.

"Not really,"

"We could always bring-" Sam began, but Dean cut him off.

"No. That wouldn't be the best idea Sammy."

"And why not?"

'Because..." Dean started, "Fine."

"We have a place that is safe from demons if you want to come," Sam offered.

"And why would I go with you two?" she asked

"Trust us when we say we only did that to protect you and many other people," the taller brother said.

"There's no where else to go?" she asked meekly.

"Well, you might possibly be a suspect to your parents murder," Dean said.

"Fine. Can I get some stuff?"

"No cells, we'll get you a new one. Other than that, anything should be fine, just not too much," Sam said.

"You guys won't just leave me here will you?"

"Nah, Sammy here will help you pack," Dean said as he headed to the car.

Bri headed upstairs to pack a few changes of clothes, a book, a couple of her favorite pictures, her wallet, and all of her hygiene items. She changed into warmer clothes in the bathroom, listening to make sure Sam didn't leave you."

She pulled on her leather jacket her parents had bought her for her birthday, grabbed her bag and followed Sam to the '67 Chevy Impala in her driveway. Dean asked if you had everything, and drove off.

(~~~ End Flashback ~~~)

It had taken a long time to trust the brothers, but she finally came around. She now trusted the Winchesters better than she had anyone else in her life. They soon discovered her excellent fighting skills. Never before had she truly appreciated her mom's self-defense classes she made her take until she came across your first monster. She also learned to appreciate having to learn to shoot gun years before. The brothers took her on many hunting trips before, but this was her first one to take on by herself, even if only for the first half. She clutched her leather jacket, one of the few things she had that she had received from her parents. Dean pulled up to the bar, and she got out.

"You know the plan?" Dean asked before she could walk away.

"Dean, she knows the plan. She has her gun, knife, and fake ID. She'll be fine," Sam said as he waved her off to the bar.

She waved and took off to the bar.


	2. Is it Lies or Withholding Information?

Brianna entered the bar. She took a seat, and began to scope out the potential vampires. She thought she saw one enter, but the person that entered the bar soon after made her forget anybody she thought she had seen. He was a little bit to familiar, and had her running out the bar. (Name) thought she heard footsteps coming after she and she turned into an ally. The person who was following her must have seen because the soon turned down the same ally. She wasn't fast enough though, and he caught her. He spun her around and was soon looking into eyes identical to his.

"Brianna?" he whispered.

"Hi, Wyatt," she said meekly.

"You're alive? But-" he was soon ripped off of Brianna.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to her?" said a angry Dean as he held a machete to his neck.

"T-t-talking," said the man as he looked down at the blade.

"Dean! He's not one of them. He- He's kinda my brother."

"What the hell do you mean? I thought you were an only child!" Dean bellowed as he released his hostage.

"Can we talk about this inside? Over a drink? You should probably get Sammy too," Brianna suggested as she helped the other man up.

Dean huffed off, and a few minutes later they were all sitting in the bar.

"What the hell Bri?" the three men said at once.

"Sorry?" she said not quite sure what to say. They all tried talking at once, but Brianna gave them all an evil glare. They quickly shut up and she said, "Wyatt. You first."

"What the hell? We thought you were dead! You just disappear after Mom and Dad's death and don't even call for FOUR years! Then I find you with some guys way to old for you. Chloe and I... we... we just didn't know what to think!"

"Sam and Dean?" Brianna said. She chose not to respond to these things quite yet.

"So your not an only child?" Sam asked after he had given a look to his brother saying he would do the talking.

"No. There's Wyatt here, and I have a sister. Chloe."

"Why did you lie to us?"

That one stung. "Well, I didn't lie I just withheld information. And at the time they were in college, each living their own life. I couldn't live with them."

Wyatt chose this moment to interrupt, "Bri, do you know exactly what happened to Mom and Dad the night they were... um... found dead?"

"Sam, Dean. I think it's best if you take this one." as she glanced at the brothers.

Sam just let out a sigh as he explained to Wyatt what had happened to his parents.

"Bull. You probably just made up that lie to get my sister to come with you and-"

"Wyatt. It's true. That night, they weren't themselves. They tried to kill me. They were possessed. And I have seen things like that since then."

"Well. It doesn't seem like they were doing a good job of that. They let you come into a bar and-"

"That was for a hunt. And if you ask me you really do grow up after some of the things you see while hunting. Plus I'm twenty. Almost twenty-one."

"Well this is all fine and dandy, but we have a vampire nest to find and gank," said Dean's gruff voice.

"Well you two can go do that, but I need to stay here and talk to Wyatt. And I think I actually found them earlier," Brianna replied as she pointed to three guys scattered around the bar.

Dean muttered something as he pulled his brother out of the chair.

"How are you?" Brianna asked Wyatt nonchalantly.

"Well it took me a while to get over Mom, Dad, and yours death, but okay I suppose. I graduated. So did Chloe. I am now officially a horticulturist. Chloe is a... not using the degree she earned in business management. She's actually a stay at home mom."

"Mom? Did she get married?"

"Yeah. Got engaged a year after... the incident, married six months later, a year later she has a daughter. Named after you actually. And just last week she found out she is pregnant again."

"Wow. So you guys stay in contact?"

"Yeah. Enough about me. How's life for you?"

"Busy. There is never a dull moment."

"So those two... Sam and Dean... How old are they?"

"Sam is thirty-three. Dean is thirty-eight. They're like older brothers to me. Really protective."

"So you've seen a lot of stuff? I mean... that's what you were saying earlier."

"Mostly death. It's kinda scary."

"So when are you gonna come see Chloe? She would love to see you again. And before you say anything, you HAVE to come see her. No excuses," Wyatt said.

"I'll have to talk with Sam and Dean," (Name) replied. Just then her phone buzzed. She looked at it to see a text from Dean.

"_Impala. Now."_

"_One sec," _she hit send as she looked up at Wyatt. "I have to go. We'll be in the area a few more days. Give me your number and we can catch up. And don't tell anyone I'm back. Not even Chloe. Just give me a little bit of time. That's all I ask."

"But-" one glare from his little sister shut him up. He grabbed her phone from her outstretched hand, entered his number, and then wished her luck as she ran out of the bar, leaving some cash on the table.

She was in the Impala, and Dean quickly drove off.

"What about the vamps?" she asked. Just then there was a thump in the trunk.

"Killed two of them, and there's one in the trunk. We think we can get him to talk," said Dean.

Brianna chose not to ask any more questions as they headed to the bunker.

"So," asked Sam, "How was your chat with you brother?"

"Good. I'm going to see him again. And my sister. If you two have anything against it, hold it. I do not want to hear it," she said as she leaned back in her seat. Neither of the boys objected as they quickly went on their way.


End file.
